Brute (Monstrum)
The Brute is one of 3 villains and monsters (the other being The Hunter and The Fiend that the protagonist face in the video game Monstrum. Physical Appearance True to his appearance and behavior, Brute is a bruttish monster that looked like a large, heavy-built, bipedal humanoid creature. At the first glance, the creature resembles a humanoid rock/lava with an extremely hot, glowing core that causes orange light to project from its eyes and mouth. Closer inspection of the Brute however, suggests that its body may be comprised of thick charred flesh, and that its hands and feet are curiously human like. The Brute does not appear to have eyes, though this does not affect its ability to see, suggesting it may possess some form of infrared vision or bat-like echolocation. Behavior True to its name, the Brute is a brutal and aggressive monster that dependant on raw strength to maul the protagonist to death. The monster also least intelligent compared to other monsters on the ship because of it's predictability and noises. Even so, the Brute is still intelligent in it's own way, as it can and will use shortcuts in a chase better than other monsters. Abilities As its name suggests, the Brute's skillset revolves around raw strength and aggression. *'Intelligence:' In spite of suspectible with distractions and noises, The Brute is actually quite intelligent as during the chase, it will taking any available shortcuts to get closer to the player by using raw speed and its disregard with doors as it knew it can break them easily. *'Speed:' The Brute is surprisingly fast in spite of his large size and weight. This make him very dangerous in tightly knit areas, as the protagonist is given very little time to hide once the Brute sees them, which may force them to run. Although, his weight still hinder his running speed as it cannot catch protagonist if both are in a straight sprint. Because it moves slowly when not actively chasing the player, the Brute is perhaps the least dangerous monster to deal with in a more open area, primarily because it can easily be seen from far away, and because the player should have ample time to start moving in the event that they are spotted. *'Strength:' Due to its size, the Brute is immensely strong and unhindered by most physical obstacles such as doors, and will smash through them with little effort, even if they are power-locked. Despite the Brute's weight, it is strong enough to clamber up through the holes in the cargo hold very quickly. Dealing The Brute Warning Signs There are three things you need to pay attention when dealing this monster, which can be easily exploited due to its nature more than often give away its position: *'Heavy Footsteps': The Brute's footsteps are loud and unmistakable due to its weight. If one listened its footsteps carefully and knows which directions they are coming from, he/she can pinpointed its location. But beware, as had the footsteps become louder and louder, it means it was above you or near you. *'Orange Light': The Brute's face emit orange light that will give away its positions, particulary in darker areas like the cargo hold. If you spot an orange light and is moving, quickly move away or hide! *'Loud Roar': The monster's loud roar can be heard had it spot the protagonist, though it occasionally roared at nothing when protagonist not around it. This appears to be caused by it walking into steam, most notably the always-on pipes on either side of the helipad. But in either way, when you heard a loud roar, beware, as it may not far from you. Tips *Don't be afraid to run if you know you will be able to get into an open area such as the Main Deck or a preset path you have marked or memorized, especially one with a pit trap on it. The Brute's considerable weight hindered it from outrun you; even if it sounds like he's right on your tail, he's not as close as it seems (though it's certainly close enough). *The Brute is greatly hindered by stairs due to its weight and they slow it down slightly, giving you a little extra time to get away or hide. *During the chase, do not waste time closing or locking doors; it's pointless. The only time you should close a door is in a scenario where the Brute is running at you down a very long corridor that leads directly into the room you're in, in which case closing the door may obscure its vision long enough for you to hide safely in something. *The Brute is immune to fire and flare guns. *The Brute is vulnerable to pit traps, fire extinguishers, and steam. *The Brute will always wander around your general vicinity. You can buy yourself some extra time by provoking the Brute purposefully, and hiding, where it will leave your vicinity. Gallery 463956683 preview Brute promo.png mJ5N49O.jpg Monstrum_Sep_02.jpg Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Mutated Category:Ferals Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute